Proving It
by TheBlinkFox
Summary: After the events of The Last Jedi, Rey and Finn finally have a quiet moment to catch up on the Millennium Falcon. Fluff. spoilers for The Last Jedi inside


The Millennium Falcon had been in hyperspace for six hours now. Everyone was scared and tired. Most people were sleeping it off. The ship was silent, except for the thrum of the ship's engines and the deep breaths of what remained of the resistance. Chewie was still up, though. He had to keep the ship running.

And so was Rey. She wanted to sleep, but couldn't. Everything kept spinning through her head. Luke. The Jedi. Ben- no. Kylo Ren. He'd made his choice. She sat, gazing blankly at the two halves of Luke Skywalker's lightsabre. It was broken, but something in it still felt alive. Rey wanted to figure it out, but she felt too numb. She sighed and put the broken lightsabre away. She needed a drink.

Rey stood and stretched with a silent yawn before making her way to the main room. The floor was littered with sleeping Resistance personnel. She also spotted Finn at the Dejarik table, his head resting on his arms, and his back rising and falling steadily with his breathing. A little smile tugged the corners of Rey's mouth. He was so full of energy when awake. It was strange to see him so peaceful. Strange…but she could get used to it. Then Rey shook her head of those thoughts. She was here for a purpose. She stepped gingerly around sleeping people to the refrigerator, and opened the door.

"Looking for a late-night snack, huh?"

Rey startled, slamming the refrigerator door and standing bolt upright, looking at the man who'd spoken. Finn was very clearly awake now, with a cheeky look on his face. Rey felt like a child caught in the act, then mentally chided herself. She wasn't a child. She was a Jedi. The last of the Jedi. Or at least the closest thing to that. She cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

"Finn, what are you doing up?" Rey asked with a smile. She had aimed more for casual, but she couldn't help it.

Finn smiled back, then sighed. "It's a bit hard to sleep, given everything that's happened."

Rey carefully stepped her way to the Dejarik table and sat down next to Finn. She smiled wryly. "You're telling me. One moment I'm on a backwater desert planet waiting for my parents, and now I'm…" Rey lowered her voice to a whisper, "I'm on _the_ Millennium Falcon, with the _Resistance_ , and I'm apparently a _Jedi_. It's all a bit storybook."

"Yeah, that _is_ pretty amazing. I just wish all this bad stuff hadn't happened as well."

Rey's smile faded. "I get what you mean. In stories they gloss over the pain and suffering. And the fear."

Finn nodded and gulped, looking down at his hands. He was silent for a few moments, then said, "I was ready to die today. On Crait."

Fear spiked through Rey's heart. "What?" When Finn remained silent, she placed a hand on his forearm and asked more gently, "What do you mean? What happened?"

Finn took a deep breath. "They had a battering ram, all primed and ready to go. It was about to blow a hole in the base. The only way I saw to stop it was to fly my ship down its throat. I was done running. I was ready to play my part. But then Rose saved me."

"Rose?"

Finn gestured to where Rose slept. "Her."

Rey looked at Rose – the girl she saw Finn tucking covering with a blanket earlier, she realised. "How did she save you?"

"By crashing her ship into mine. It's why she's in such bad shape now."

"She sounds really brave."

Finn nodded in agreement.

Silence fell again, but Rey spoke up before it could smother her. "You two must be close."

"Yeah, we've been through some stuff. She's pretty great."

"She sounds great."

Finn nodded.

Rey nodded too. She wasn't sure what to say now. They hadn't been apart for long, but Finn had already gotten close with someone else. Who did she have? Her parents? She didn't even want to think about them anymore. Han Solo? Dead. Luke Skywalker? He didn't want her. Rey had thought of Finn constantly, but now it seems he might have forgotten her.

"I missed you," Finn said in a low voice.

She looked up at him. "You did?"

Finn scoffed. "Yeah, of course I did."

Rey smiled. "Prove it."

Finn leaned forward. His lips met hers.

Rey kissed him back, and proved she'd missed him too.


End file.
